Love Me, Love Me Not
by Ketsuekinojoo
Summary: AU. After being lied to and brokenhearted, Gaara has turned into a heartbreaking jerk. Will he stay this way forever? Everyone is convinced he will. Can Evelynn, with the help of her friends Sakura and Naruto, convince him that not everyone in the world is bad and that even he can find love?
1. Who Is He?

A/N: So I'm still working on my Kyoya story, but I just had to start this before I forgot everything. A small part came to me in a dream and I just couldn't ignore it. This one may be a bit more well written since I have an editor for this one. So now I'm working on 3 stories! Yay! I'm not really that excited. I will be when I get further into the story. Anyways Enjoy! (:

An alarm clock began beeping repeatedly when it struck 6:30 am. A hand began feeling around before she slammed her fist down on a button, shutting off the alarm. A girl poked her head out from under the covers and growled at her alarm. She placed her elbows on the bed and sluggishly pushed herself up and got her clothes ready for the day. She walked into the bathroom attached to her room and took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. The girl gasped in pure horror at the sight. Her curly blonde hair was a complete mess and her bright, green eyes were bloodshot from the little sleep she got last night. She was so excited for her first day at a new school, that she couldn't get any sleep.

"I look like I just came out of a horror film." She muttered to herself.

Reaching over, she turned on the shower and pulled her comb through her hair, trying to get out all of the knots. She put her hand into the water and nodded in satisfaction when she thought it was warm enough. When she finished up she dried off and put her clothes on. She put on some skinny jeans, a white top, and a black blazer. After that, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror and nodded, satisfied. _Oh good I'm not a zombie anymore. _She thought. She put on some socks and slipped on her black Vans Era. After she finished getting all her things together, she ran downstairs to eat.

"Evelynn, you're bus shouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. Why are you in such a hurry?" her father asked.

Her father, Takuto Orson, has short, light brown hair and brown eyes. It's not surprising when someone points out that they don't look related, after all, Evelynn takes more after her mom than dad. He is also quite tall standing at 6 feet while his parents are around 5'5. Takuto's father is American which is where he got his last name from and his mother, Japanese which is where his first name is from. He began to fix and button up his business suit, ready for another boring day at the office.

"I'm just excited for my first day. Plus it's my first time back in Japan in ten years." Evelynn replied as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out some milk. "I'm kind of nervous, though. I wish I started school here as a freshman rather than a juniorF so that it would be hard for everyone to know I'm new."

Her father reached into a cabinet and pulled out a spoon and bowl and placed it on the table where Evelynn usually sits. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it. You know, your old friend Sakura goes to that school."

Evelynn reached into a different cabinet and pulled out some cereal and sat at the table and started to prepare her breakfast. "I hope I have a class with her. I'm going to have to find my way to the office since they weren't able to give me my schedule until today." she said before taking a bite.

Her father adjusted his tie then picked up his briefcase and his keys. "Well I sure hope you remember your way to the office. That fifteen minute tour should not have gone to waste."

Evelynn tried to make a smart comeback, but it only came out as spluttering some of the cereal and milk on the table. She reached over to the middle of her table and took a napkin and cleaned it up. Her father shook his head and patted his daughter's head. "Have a nice day, sweetheart," he said before heading out the door.

Evelynn finished her cereal and placed the bowl inside the sink then ran off to brush her teeth. Then she ran out the front door, grabbing her bag and keys before locking the door behind her. She walked over to her bus stop and looked around then at her watch, wondering where everyone was. Apparently, she was twenty minutes early. Just a few minutes before the bus came, everyone came made their way to the bus stop. When she got on the bus, she made her way to the middle section and sat in an empty seat.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" a boy with roused, spiky blonde hair asked. He was wearing a black shirt and a bright orange jacket with a bit of blue on the sleeves and jeans.

Evelynn smiled and nodded, "Sure." She said, moving her backpack.

The boy's grin was so big that it stretched from ear-to-ear. He sat down next to her and placed his black backpack on his lap. There was a weird swirly red symbol on the middle of his bag. The boy looked over at her and held out his hand. "My name is Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

Evelynn took his hand into hers and shook it, "Hi, my name is Evelynn Orson," she said with a smile.

"You must be new to Konoha High." He said.

Evelynn nodded, "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous." She admitted.

"You'll be fine." He reassured.

Evelynn glanced at him and smiled. "Thanks, Naruto."

The two chatted the whole way to school. During the ten minutes it took them to get to school, they somehow became close friends. Naruto showed Evelynn how to get to the office since she had forgotten how to. When she received her schedule, Naruto started jumping with joy and his goofy grin appeared on his face again. "We have first and second period together!"

Evelynn looked at her schedule, "First period is Art and second is Math."

Naruto picked Evelynn up and started swinging her around. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Naruto! What are you doing to that poor girl!" a familiar voice shouted.

Naruto put Evelynn down and she turned around. A smile came upon her face and she ran over and tackled the girl with a hug, "Sakura!" she exclaimed.

It has been at least ten years since Evelynn had seen Sakura in person. She would text her and video chat with her over the internet, but seeing her in person was much better. Sakura's pink hair was still short and her bangs were held back with a red headband. She has on white capris with a black belt and a red shirt with a white circle on the back.

"Evelynn, it's so great to see you!" she shouted hugging her. "Let me see your schedule."

Evelynn handed her, her schedule and watched her eyes fill with joy. "We have all the same classes together!"

Evelynn smiled and hugged her friend, "I'm so excited!"

Sakura took her friend's hand and began to show her to their first period with Naruto walking alongside. "We should get to class so that we can get a good seat. Well unless we have assigned seats."

When they got to their class, it was free seating so the three sat at a table together. Sakura sat next to Evelynn and Naruto sat in front of her. Right when they got settled in, the announcements came over the intercom and everyone was quieted down by the teacher.

"Remember, no weapons of any kind and no sparring. Rude language and inappropriate clothing will not be tolerated…" as the administrator on the intercom continued to list all the things not permitted, Evelynn looked around the room to see if she knew anyone else there. When the announcements were over, class started. Well… not exactly. The teacher, Sensei Shizune, began listing all the rules of the classroom then handed out at least four papers to bring home to your parents to sign. When she was done explaining, she left the class to talk amongst themselves so long as they didn't get too loud.

Sakura turned around and began to talk to Evelynn, eventually introducing her to Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari. She started pointing out all of the people who she knew, but weren't friends with. She told her about Sasuke, Karin, and a couple others. There were so many people that Sakura pointed out that Evelynn was feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the information that she was giving her.

When class was over, Sakura and a few others who had the same class accompanied Evelynn to their next period. This class was assigned seating. Shikamaru sat in front of her and everyone else was spread out across the room. Hinata was right next to her and she felt relieved that she was able to have a friend with her. The teacher, Sensei Kurenai, started doing what Evelynn is expecting all the teachers to do. She listed the rules and handed out a stack of papers. Since the teacher didn't want to put everyone to work on the first day, she let them talk. Evelynn wasn't interested in talking this time. She was too distracted looking around the room at all of her new classmates. One person in particular caught her eye. The boy has reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. The kanji, a character in the Japanese writing system, for love is tattooed on his forehead. He was wearing a sleeveless, crimson jacket and a black, slim fit T-shirt. The shirts design is a group of skulls on fire with blood pouring out of the eyes, nose, and mouths of the skulls. He also had on a pair of worn, dark blue jeans and a belt with a skeleton hand as a buckle and the holes were the open mouths of skulls. He was also wearing a ton of spiked and studded bracelets on both his wrists. On his right ring finger he wore a fancy looking ring whose design Evelynn couldn't quite make out. When the boy glanced over at her, Evelynn panicked and looked away, pretending like she was talking to Hinata the whole time.

The bell rang for them to go to lunch and it was so loud and sudden that Evelynn yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin. Hinata giggled and the group went to lunch. Evelynn, with her terrible memory, had forgotten her lunch at home. She slammed her fist on the table causing a small dent and she quickly put her hands under the table and looked back and forth suspiciously to see if anyone had seen it. When it was obvious that no one saw it, she relaxed a bit and crossed her arms and pouted

"And I made my lunch last night too so that I would be super prepared." She grumbled.

"It's okay, Evelynn. You can have some of mine." Sakrua offered as she pushed her tray towards her friend.

Evelynn pushed it back, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather starve than eat a lunch that the school makes."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You can be so stubborn sometimes."

Evelynn looked around the lunchroom and someone familiar caught her eye. It was the boy from class. He was sitting about three tables down and he was sitting on the opposite side so that he was facing her. She nudged her friend to get her attention. "Hey, who's that guy with love tattooed on his forehead?"

Sakura didn't even have to look at the guy to be able to answer, "His name is Gaara. Trust me you do not want to get to know him."

Evelynn glanced at Gaara and then at Sakura. "But, he looks so lonely and… oh my God… he looks like a panda."

Sakura placed her hand on her head and sighed. "And thus, it starts."

"He looks so lonely, Sakura. We should go talk to him!" Evelynn suggested as she shook her friend.

"Trust me, he'll be fine." She reassured.

"You're usually supportive when I want to make a new friend. What's up?" Evelynn questioned.

Sakura scooted her chair closer to her friend and turned so that she was facing her. She tried desperately to make it seem like it wasn't obvious that she was talking about anyone. Though she was somewhat of a fan of gossiping, she hated to talk about this.

"Gaara is the heartbreaking douche of the school who thinks he's better than everyone else. I guess you could say he's egotistical." She began.

"So he's like Sasuke, right?" Evelynn said, cutting her off. Sakura would talk to her about this Sasuke boy for hours on end and from what she hears; he doesn't seem like that great of a guy.

Sakura glared at her friend, "No! Sasuke is nothing like that!" she yelled defensively.

Evelynn put her hands in front of her and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please continue."

Sakura calmed down and continued, "Anyways, you should stay away from that boy. All he's going to do is hurt you. There's a reason why he's sitting alone. A lot of people try to avoid talking to him. Some try to get him to talk and to be nice, but they always fail."

"How do you know all this?" Evelynn asked.

"Well he kind of stands out and I've had a few classes with him before. I guess I have to admit that I dated him once. It was a terrible idea. He did to me what he does to every girl that asks him out, he says yes, starts to act innocent, then cheats on her and breaks her heart. Now the only people attracted to him are the idiots who just love his mysteriousness and sluts." Sakura replied.

Despite Sakura's testimony, Evelynn turns and says, "I'm going to talk to him anyways." With this she stood up from her chair.

Sakura began to panic and grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her back down into her chair. "Are you crazy!"

Evelynn thought for a moment and replied, "Just a little bit."

Sakura shook her head and let her friend go. There was no way she could stop her when she was like this. Evelynn stood up and made her way over to Gaara and sat in the chair next to him then scooted closer.

"Hi, my name is Evelynn." She said sticking her face a little close to his and smiling.

Gaara slowly looked up from his food and glared over at the girl sitting next to him and…

To be continued… :DD


	2. Friends? Not Exactly

Gaara slowly looked up from his food and glared over at the girl sitting next to him and scooted his chair away from her, "Gaara." he replied. "Go away."

Evelynn pouted as Gaara began to ignore her and went back to eating his sandwich. She glanced down at what else he had and almost gasped. He has Nutella to go and Ritz Crackers! To keep herself from stealing it from him, she turned her attention back to him and tried to start a conversation to distract herself.

"How's your day?" Evelynn asked.

Gaara sighed, _She's not going to leave me alone is she?_ He placed his sandwich down on the plastic bag he had pulled it out of and gave the girl a sideways glance. "Well… I was having a decent day." He retorted putting extra emphasis on the 'was'.

"Well I'm sure your day will get much better." Evelynn chirped, trying her best to ignore his rude comment.

He narrowed his eyes, _Not likely_ he thought as he picked up his sandwich and started eating again.

Evelynn huffed in anger and crossed her arms, "Sourpuss."

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"I thought you looked lonely and needed company." she explained.

Gaara rested his arm on the table and turned so that he was now facing Evelynn, "You just wanted my food."

Evelynn gasped in horror, "How dare you accuse me of just wanting your… actually if you're not going to eat that Nutella and crackers, I'd be glad to take it."

"Anything to get you away from me." Gaara bluntly stated as he pushed it over to her.

Sakura, who had been watching intently the whole time, let her head drop to the table. _How did I NOT see that coming?_ She mentally questioned herself. Evelynn picked up the food and ran over to her friend, cheerfully sitting down next to her. She held the food she got from Gaara and smiled, "Look at what I got!" she cheered, her eyes gleaming.

"You've got to be kidding me. You made that big of a deal to eat his food?" Sakura asked.

Evelynn looked at the food in her hands then back up at Sakura, "Well… at first I was just going to talk to him, but then I saw the Nutella and… I'm sorry I can't control myself..."

Sakura sighed and examined the clock. "Well it's almost time to get to class so let's go ahead and get ready to go."

Evelynn nodded and finished her food. As she threw away her trash, she jumped in fear as the bell once again scared her. Sakura took her friends hand and led her to their next class, History. Evelynn was as excited as a penguin in an all you can eat fish buffet. History is one of her most favorite subjects. Though the more recent it is, the more boring it seems to her. While they walked into the classroom, she looked around to see if any of her new friends had that class. To her dismay, it was filled with strangers. Sakura on the other hand, had many other friends in the class. Evelynn looked around to see if there were any open seats so that she could sit next to her friend, but there were only a couple seats open and they were not anywhere near each other. Sakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I'm sure you'll be fine. I know you, and you're good at making friends on your own."

Evelynn forced a smile and walked over to a seat that is located right next to one of the windows. She looked around to see where the teacher was. Her gaze wandered over towards the door and saw none other than the infamous Gaara walking in. The boy wasn't stopping to talk to or greet anyone as he made his way over to the seat in front of Evelynn. She watched him grab the shirt of the guy sitting there and pull him up out of the chair. The guy was about to protest, but kept his mouth shut when he saw who it was. "That's my seat." Gaara stated as he pushed the guy away and sat down.

Seeing as there was no one else that she knew, she saw no harm in trying to start a small conversation with the boy in front of her. She scooted forward in her seat and placed her feet on the basket attached to the bottom of the chair. Leaning forward, she tapped his shoulder and smiled at him when he turned to look, well more like glare, at her.

"You again…" Gaara muttered in anger and disbelief.

"Yup, it's cool how we have another class together." She said.

Gaara gave her a quizzical look, "I have another class with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have Math together." Evelynn stated.

Gaara sighed and turned around, trying his best to ignore Evelynn. Doing this took him quite a bit of effort since she just continued to talk about… well just about anything. It had been 20 minutes since class started and the teacher still hadn't shown up. Right when Gaara was about to crack, a silver haired man walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon, sorry I'm late." The man said as he waved to his students. He took his place behind the desk and turned to write his name on the chalkboard.

Evelynn looked around the room at all of the people whispering. She heard something about him wearing a mask and she looked up to see if it was true. Sure enough, he was wearing a mask that was covering up most of his face. She listened in on her classmates conversations again to hear what else they were saying. Apparently the teacher wears this mask all the time and no one has seen his face. The teacher tapped a ruler on the chalkboard to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know me already, my name is Kakashi Hatake." He said. "I hope we have a great year together. Here are some papers to bring home to your parents."

He began to count how many people were in the class so that he could give out the correct amount of papers, but then stopped counting for what she believed was out of pure laziness. Instead of counting, he just picked up a large portion of his stack of papers and dropped it onto the desk of the student closest to him.

"Congratulations. You are now my official paper hander outer." He said.

After all the papers had been handed out, the teacher gave the student notes to hand out. Evelynn was having a lot of fun, but most of the people around her were having a terrible time. When the notes were finished, the teacher had them pull out their textbooks and do one of the section assessments. Everyone groaned complaining about how he was the only teacher to give them work on the first day. However, as soon as he said that they could work in partners everyone's mood drastically improved. Evelynn looked around then tapped Gaara's shoulder. Without even turning around or waiting for what she had to say, Gaara answered, "I'd rather work alone."

Evelynn sighed and started working on her own as well. She occasionally glanced up at Gaara and noticed that he wasn't getting anything done. She saw him flipping back and forth through the pages and eventually snapping his pencil in anger. Reaching up, she tapped his shoulder again. He whirled around and glared at her, looking as if he were about to kill somebody, "What do you want?" he growled.

Evelynn sank down in her chair and tried to avoid looking into his eyes, "Uh…uhm well I just… I just thought that you could use some help."

Gaara's glare softened, but not by much, and he glanced at his paper then at her. "Fine." He replied.

When the two finished, they had the rest of class to themselves. Instead of leaving Gaara alone like she knew he wanted, she continued talking to him.

"So what class do you have next?" she asked.

Gaara glanced down at his schedule which he had slid into the front plastic part of his binder, "Gym."

Evelynn got excited and shook him a little bit as she looked over his shoulder to try and see his schedule, "With which teacher?"

Gaara growled and put his hand on her face and pushed her back. "I would appreciate it if you gave me some space."

"Sorry." Evelynn said as she leaned back in her chair, only to look over his shoulder once again.

Gaara glared at the girl, "I have the feeling that giving people space is a foreign concept to you."

"Will you just tell me which teacher you have?" she said impatiently.

"I have someone named Guy and why are you still talking to me?" Gaara said as he turned to look at her. "You do realize that I do not like you."

Evelynn pouted and rested her head in her hand, "Is having a friend really that bad?"

"Yes." He said.

Evelynn sighed and rolled her eyes. "You sure are stubborn."

"More stubborn than you?" he questioned. "You just won't leave me alone."

Before Evelynn could make a smart comeback, the bell rang. Of course, it scared her like always. Her body tensed up and her hands balled up into tight fists. There was a possibility that this would last all year. Gaara smirked at her reaction to the bell and left. Sakura made her way over to Evelynn and waited for her to finish packing up. Sakura looked around to see if anyone were around to hear what she was about to say. The one person she was most worried about was Gaara. Pretty much everyone was gone the moment the bell rang so there wasn't much to worry about. It had been two minutes since the bell and Evelynn had just finished packing. Good for them gym was just down the hall and they had three more minutes to get to class. As they walked out of the classroom, Sakura kept Evelynn to the side to talk to her.

"I noticed that you've been talking to Gaara a lot." She stated.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

Sakura looked around to make sure that no one was listening, "Well why? He's just being a jerk and trying to push you away."

"I dunno, and he's not doing a very good job of trying to push me away." Evelynn shrugged.

"I know how you are about everyone needing a friend, but you should just give up on him; he's hopeless. Plus, he never did ask for your help." Sakura pointed out.

"That's true, he didn't ask for my help, but that does not get rid of the fact that he needs it." Evelynn argued.

They made it to their class about a minute before the bell rang. They sat in the bleachers under the name of their teacher. Sakura groaned in frustration as she looked back at the sign with her teacher's name on it. Evelynn leaned her head back so she could see the sign, "Say, Sakura, who is Guy Sensei?"

"One of the most difficult and annoying teachers you'll ever get." She grumbled.

"Is he really that bad?" Evelynn asked worriedly.

Before Sakura could reply, everyone's attention was drawn to yelling from the other side of the gym.

"Ah! So much Youth!" an odd looking man shouted.

Evelynn's face was one of horror as she looked over at Sakura. Her friend looked back at her, "Yes. That's our teacher."

Of course with her luck, she gets the weirdest teacher of them all. Those thick eyebrows, that shiny, black bowl haircut, and that even more hideous green jumpsuit. It was just too much to take in. Evelynn felt as if her soul just left her body as she leaned against her friend and stared off into the distance.

"I've officially been scarred for life." Evelynn stated.

Sakura reached over and patted her friend's head. "It's okay, Evelynn. We'll find a way to pull through together."

Evelynn looked around the gym at all the other teachers. All the teachers were already standing in front of their students, introducing themselves. Asuma looked like a pretty cool teacher, so do Kurenai and Shikaku, and here was Evelynn, stuck with Guy.

The rest of class was quite boring having consisted of Guy's ranting about youth and the importance of being healthy and exercising and all the papers that needed to be signed by parents. By the time the bell rang for everyone to be dismissed, Evelynn was dead tired.

"Ugh, finally!" Evelynn groaned, "I am so ready to go home!"

Sakura nodded in agreement and the conversation between the two was mainly about the school day and about the upcoming weekend. Rather than taking the bus, Evelynn ended up getting a ride home from Sakura. Naruto, of course, pouted and whined about how he would have to be on the bus alone now and that he wished he had his license.

"Well whose fault is it that you don't have your license?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at the ground and grumbled, "I didn't mean to total the car."

Sakura smiled with satisfaction and left with a triumphant air about her and Evelynn following close behind.

* * *

A/N: Heyy Everyone! Sorry about the delay... the extremely... long... delay. I feel pathetic for taking this long to update. School can get really stressful. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there are any mistakes let me know because my editor friend is now too busy. Rate and review! Love you guys! 3


End file.
